I'll Try, I Promise
by Anasatsia98
Summary: What if Lady Morgana had another maid? How would the story change? Fiona knew that there was something special about Merlin the moment he stood up to Prince Arthur. But what she didn't know was that she was supposed to meet Merlin and he was supposed to meet her. But why? She was only Lady Morgana's maid. HIATUS UNTIL JUNE 24TH
1. Chapter 1

_No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny._

 _He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold._

 _Like everyone, he must live and learn._

 _And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot._

 _A boy that will, in time, father a legend._

 _His name…_

 _Merlin_

~8~

Fiona hated days like today. When the sun was out and the sky was blue but darkness lurked around every corner. She hadn't planned to watch the execution of Thomas James Collin; it just happened. She was trying to do her role and protect Lady Morgana from the horrors of the outside world, the dark shadow that lurked around wall, every step.

"Please, My Lady, don't look." Fiona was practically _begging_ Lady Morgana at this point. The King had assigned her and her close friend, Guinevere, as Lady Morgana's maids when they were all children and Fiona tried her very best to protect Morgana from the darkness that was King Uther. "There is nothing to see but sadness and pain."

"I know." Fiona was surprised by Morgana's words, "But one should not die without another to mourn their death."

Fiona only nodded, knowing that she couldn't change her friends mind now, "As you wish, My Lady. But I will not let you watch this alone."

Fiona took her place next to Morgana, so that she was slightly looking out but could only see Thomas Collins kneeling, ready to die at the hands of an unjust King. The drums were beating faster and louder by now, she was waiting for them to stop, she was waiting for it to be over. Fiona watched as the executioner raised his axe and took a deep breath. She didn't dare take her eyes off the scene, she wasn't going to let Morgana watch this alone.

The axe came down and Fiona flinched, watching Thomas's head drop to the floor and hearing the crowd gasp in shock. Seeing a movement from the corner of her eye, she looked to see Morgana's head turned in, her eyes filled with tears.

"My Lady, let's go. There's nothing left to be seen." Fiona wrapped her arm through Morgana's and tried to lead her away when a loud wail caught her attention. Freezing, Fiona turned her head and looked out the window, staring at the old woman who stood in the middle of the crowd dressed in rags and covered in wrinkles.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic," The old woman sobbed, "It is YOU! With your hatred and ignorance. You took my son!" Her eyes hardened and she glared at Uther with unspeakable anger, "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. And eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Fiona could hear the fear in Uther's voice, even though he kept it unwavering.

Fiona watched in horror as the old woman grabbed her necklace and started to chant feverishly under her breathe. The wind picked up around her like a little storm and with a flash, she was gone. The crowd looked around in panic and Fiona froze as eyes flickered to their figure in the window.

"My Lady, we must go," Fiona gave Morgana's arm a little tug and soon dragged her from the window, "Uther will be displeased if he gets word that you were watching."

~8~

"Morgana watched the execution yesterday," Fiona informed Gwen as she swept Morgana's room and Gwen aired out the curtain, "I told her not to, but she didn't listen."

"What did you expect?" Gwen laughed as she stared down at the knights training, "Ever since we were kids she refused to listen to you."

Fiona gave a small pout before she turned back to her sweeping,

"Fiona," Gwen's voice caught her attention, "You might want to come and see this."

"Is it that woman who sells those cookies?"

"No."

"Then I'm not interested."

"What if it's a person standing up to Arthur."

"Really?" Fiona dropped her broom and raced over to the window, cramming herself next to Gwen so that she could see. The man was rather scrawny. He had dark black hair and wore a blue shirt with a brown jacket on top and a red scarf around his neck. Compared to Arthur, this man would be crushed. Fiona winced as she watched the man throw a punch at Arthur only for Arthur to catch his arm and twist it around his back.

"That must hurt," Fiona murmured, "Though, he is pretty brave to do that."

Gwen hummed in agreement and the two of them watched as Arthur forced the man to his knees and two guards escorted him out.

"We better get back to work," Gwen stated after a few minutes of just gazing out the window, "We promised Morgana to have this done by dawn."

Fiona nodded, still staring at the spot where the mysterious man once stood.

She swore that she had seen him before.

~8~

"I heard that they're selling those rocks in the market again," Gwen mentioned as she helped Fiona make Morgana's bed, "You know, the ones that you like to throw in the fire that makes it change different colors."

Fiona's head snapped up and her brown eyes twinkled with happiness. She loved those rocks that Old Widow Mary sold. She had been eight when she discovered Old Widow Mary and had helped her take the rocks back to her little house. As a 'thank you', Old Widow Mary had given her the rocks and told her to throw them into the fire once it was blazing. She did so that very night and squealed with happiness as the flames turned a magnificent purple for Old Widow Mary had warned her that the rocks don't always work. However, whenever Fiona used them, they always worked.

"Can we go, Gwen? Please?" Fiona asked, widening her big brown eyes and pouting out her lower lip.

Gwen laughed, "I don't see why not."

Fiona squealed with happiness before racing out of Morgana's room and ti the stairwell. Gwen gave a little sigh as she stared at the semi-made bed before giving her head a little shake. Maybe she should have mentioned the rocks after they had finished the bed. With a quick shrug, Gwen followed Fiona's lead and quickly went down the stair well to see Fiona there holding her red cape and wearing her own dark blue one.

"Ready?" Fiona smiled and Gwen nodded. The two girls exited the castle arm-in-arm.

~8~

"Gwen, isn't that the man from yesterday?" Fiona asked, staring at the man in the stock with his head lowed while children pelted him with rotten vegetables.

"Yes, I do believe it is." Gwen nodded before she walked over to him, Fiona trailing behind her.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." Gwen abruptly introduced.

"I'm Fiona." Fiona introduced with a small smile, "I'm also the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin," The man introduced and he awkwardly held out his hand, which Fiona and Gwen quickly shook, "But most people just call me 'idiot'."

"No, no." Fiona quickly shook her head in disagreement, "I saw what you did. It was very brave of you."

"Or stupid." Merlin muttered as he looked away from the two of them.

"I'm glad you walked away." Gwen said and Merlin looked at her, surprised, "You weren't going to beat him."

Merlin blushed, "I could beat him."

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big muscly fellows." Gwen stated and Fiona quickly covered her mouth to stop a laugh from coming out. This is what she loved about Gwen, she blatantly spoke her mind. Merlin didn't seem to find it too funny because his face dropped and he looked rather insulted.

"Thanks."

Fiona laughed before pretending to cough, noticing Gwen's glare.

Clearing her throat, she looked at Merlin and gave a small smile, "I'm sure you're stronger than you look. Gwen just meant that, well, it's just that Arthur's one of those real rough, tough, save-the-world kind of men and, well…"

"What?" Merlin asked as he gave her a confused look.

"You don't look like that." Gwen finished for her.

Fiona and Gwen leaned close to Merlin as he motioned his head towards them.

"I'm in disguise."

Fiona gave a laugh as Gwen giggled and Merlin looked pleased with himself for making her laugh.

"Honestly, though, it's great you stood up to him." Fiona said, pulling her braid of dirty, dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

Merlin looked at her surprised, "You think so?"

"Of course." Fiona nodded, "Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, excuse me, Fiona, Guinevere." Merlin said as he tilted his head to the side and looked at the crowd of children that had run back, "My fans are waiting."

Guinevere laughed while Fiona gave a bright smile.

"Goodbye, Merlin." Fiona called as she raced out of the way with Guinevere at her side.

~8~

Fiona thanked the woman who handed her the fabric she had just purchased for a dress that she planned to make and surprise Morgana with. With a smile, she tucked the fabric into her basket and started to make her way back to the castle. Morgana, as much as she hated to admit it, was extremely excited for the party and so was Fiona. Fiona had always loved Lady Helen's voice. It sounded like a swan gliding across the water: clean, smooth, and majestic. Hearing laughter, Fiona turned her head towards the sound and followed it to see Merlin and Arthur holding maces.

"And how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asked and her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected Merlin to say that to Arthur; especially after he landed in the stocks for trying to throw a punch at him.

"You can't address me like that." She could practically hear the disbelief in Arthur's voice.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Fiona couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips. It was official, she liked Merlin. They'd probably end up being great friends in the future.

She watched as the knights laughed before Arthur quickly swung his mace at Merlin's head causing Merlin to duck. This had to be the most amusing thing that Fiona had seen all week, well, besides when Merlin tried to punch Arthur in the face. Fiona gasped and flinched as Arthur swung at Merlin, which he narrowly missed by rolling over a table with fresh fruit and vegetables laid out on it. She rushed with the crowd to follow the scene. _Yes,_ she thought, _Merlin might be brave, but there is a fine line between being stupid and being brave_.

"Fiona!" She turned around to see Gwen rushing towards her, "Morgana had been looking everywhere for you."

Glancing between the fight and Gwen, Fiona visibly deflated and followed Gwen back to the castle. She couldn't help but glance back at the fight, hoping that Merlin was alright. It's not everyday someone gets to fight the Prince, and when they do, they don't always end up unharmed.

~8~

Fiona lazily walked back to Morgana's room. She was in a strangely good mood today and she didn't know why. _Probably because Morgana didn't have a nightmare last night and I could sleep_ , she pointed out to herself as she walked up the staircase leading to Morgana's room. Thinking that Gwen was in the room, Fiona quietly opened the door with hopes to scare the both of them. She silently laughed at the thought. Morgana and Gwen were so easy to scare.

"Know what that means?" She heard Morgana asked as she quietly closed the door.

"Mm-hmm." Fiona froze, her heart racing with anxiety. Gwen's voice didn't sound like that.

"Where are you?" Fiona silently crept through the little walkway between the door and the opening of Morgana's room, her hand slightly raised in front of her.

"Where are you?" Morgana asked and Fiona immediately relaxed, stifling a laugh as she watched Merlin hold up a dress to block his face from Morgana's view.

Fiona walked behind Merlin as he replied with a 'here' in a high-pitched voice.

"I need some help with this fastening," A few seconds of silence passed as Merlin anxiously looked around, "Gwen? Fiona?"

"Here." Fiona finally revealed herself and watched as Merlin relaxed before smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona mouthed to Merlin quickly.

"Her medicine for her nightmares." Merlin mouthed back before he shuffled towards the door, and Fiona walked over towards Morgana.

"Thank you." Merlin quietly whispered and Fiona gave him a bright smile before disappearing around the changing screen to help Morgana.

"So," Morgana said as she walked out from behind the screen and to her mirror with Fiona trailing behind, sighing in relief when she saw that Merlin had left, "it's whether I wear this little tease," She held up maroon dress, "Or give them a night they'll remember."

~8~

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Fiona asked as she stepped beside Merlin and looked at Morgana, who had chosen to go with the maroon dress or 'the night they'll remember, "She was practically born to be queen."

"No." Merlin immediately denied as he placed his goblet down and Fiona gave him a confused look.

"I hope she will be, one day." Morgana would make a great queen. She would end all these executions of those who practiced magic. She would be fair and just, not cruel and unfair, "Not that I'd want to be her." Fiona hated when a lot of pressure was put on her, "Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

"Oh, come on, Fiona. I thought you liked tough, save-the-world men." Merlin lightly laughed, not taking his eyes off Morgana.

"No, I like plain, simple guys. Sort of like you." Fiona denied. It was true. If she were ever to marry a noble, it would probably end up in a disaster. She had always been a simple girl when she was younger and most likely will continue to be one.

"Fiona, believe me, I'm not ordinary." Merlin admitted as he poured himself some wine and took a sip.

"Well, I didn't say you, did I?" Fiona stated and Merlin stared at her in surprise, "I said men LIKE you but since you are not ordinary, I guess then you're out of the picture."

"Wait… No-no, I mean, I am ordinary but what do you mean by ordinary?" Merlin stammered and Fiona gave a small laugh as she watched him get all flustered.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not ordinary either." Fiona tapped the side of her nose before she left to go check on Morgana, leaving Merlin to stare at her in shock.

Taking her place by the wall, Fiona smiled when she saw Gwen walk over and join her. As Lady Helen entered the room and started to sing, Fiona felt her eyelids get heavy, which was weird. She was sure that she had gotten a good night's rest. But maybe a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt her. Besides, everyone would be too busy listening to Lady Helen sing. Fiona felt her body grow limp and slide down the wall. The last thing she remembered seeing was Merlin looking in horror in her direction.

~8~

Fiona slowly blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, and reached up to feel a cobweb in her hair. Rubbing her eyes with one hand, she pulled the cobweb off her hair with another before standing up and dusting her pale blue dress off.

"My Lady," Fiona gasped as she rushed towards Morgana and started to help pull the cobwebs off her.

Morgana suddenly gripped onto Fiona's arm causing her to stop and look at her.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" She asked, but Morgana only stared at the figure of the old woman under the chandelier. Looking closer, Fiona realized that the old woman was wearing the same dress Lady Helen wore.

Fiona watched in horror as the old woman lifted up a dagger and threw it where Arthur stood. Ignoring Morgana's nails digging into her arms, she held her breath and waited for the thud of a body. A loud crack rang through the air and Fiona forced her head to look at where Arthur once stood only to see a knife in the chair and Arthur standing safely to the side, Merlin next to him.

~8~

"So how does it feel?" Fiona asked as she caught up to Merlin as they walked down the halls after the party.

Fiona laughed as Merlin gave her a blank look and gently nudged his shoulder.

"It could be worse," She pointed out, racing up the stairs with him, "You could be serving Uther."

Fiona gave a small smile as she felt Merlin halt beside her at the thought.

It was official now; this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **So I made a new story and I really, really, really, really hope you like it.**

 **Please review and don't be afraid to PM.**

 **Let me know what you think of Fiona and her character.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	2. Valiant

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy._

 _His name…_

 _Merlin_

~8~

Fiona brushed back a piece of her hair that had escaped her braid as she tightened the strap that went under Merlin's armpit. She hadn't really meant to stay and help Merlin; it just sort of happened. She had been dropping off some food for Gwen's father, Tom, when Merlin walked in looking confused as ever. Asking him if he was alright, he then went to explain that he had no idea where any of the armor went and Arthur would probably kill him if he didn't learn.

"So, you've got the voiders on the arms." Fiona explained as she patted the metal covering his arms, "And the hauberk goes over your chest."

Fiona gave Merlin a quick pat on the chest before walking over to grab the one of the most important pieces of the armor. Ignoring the murmuring that was coming from his mouth, she quickly grasped the final piece.

"I hope you know where this goes." Fiona teased as she placed the helmet in his hand.

Merlin gave her a soft smile before placing the helmet on his head, "Yeah. That was the only bit I figured this out." Merlin paused before looking at her questionably, "How come you're better at this than me?"

"I'm best friends with the blacksmith's daughter. You pick up things after a few years." Fiona said as she gave a shrug before looking at the ground shyly, "I know more about armor than most men, which is kind of sad.

Fiona often felt uncomfortable when it came to armor. Not that she was ashamed about knowing more about armor than most men, in fact, it often helped her out when the knights sometimes teased her about not knowing anything about fighting. She would just look at them, tell them that they put their armor on wrong, and walked away. But the fact that she knew more than men could get a bit uncomfortable. Men didn't like when women said that they were doing something wrong. There were many times where she had gotten yelled at for correcting someone.

"No, it's brilliant." At Merlin's words, Fiona looked up and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that he was looking at her in awe.

"Really?" Fiona asked as she shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah."

~8~

Fiona excitedly bounced her leg in the stands as she waited for the knights to enter. She loved the tournaments that the king held. Even though she didn't like him, it didn't mean that he didn't do a good job of throwing tournaments. Morgana and Gwen shared at look as they stared a Fiona.

Morgana pulled her fur cloak tighter around her shoulders and Fiona and Gwen subconsciously shifted closer to keep her warm.

"You're going to break the stands if you keep bouncing your leg like that." Morgana teased and Gwen gave a little laugh.

"How can you guys not be excited?" Fiona asked in shock, "I've been looking forward to this ever since King Uther announced that he was holding another tournament."

Morgana and Gwen only laughed causing Fiona to smile. The air was light with excitement and everybody was in a good mood, even King Uther. Fiona tilted her head in thought, though she did see Arthur giving Merlin a harder time than before. He was probably nervous. Heck, she would be nervous if she were the crown Prince and had to compete. If she failed, people would probably doubt her.

Fiona straightened up as King Uther made his way to the knights, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to Camelot. Over the next three days, you will test your bravery, your skills as a warrior, and, of course, challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces." Fiona couldn't help but lean her head over to see all the gold, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins." Fiona cheered with the rest of the crowd, not noticing Morgana's and Gwen's amused looks as they clapped.

Watching as Arthur and the other knight placed their helmets on, Fiona clapped before settling down. The fight was suspenseful. Fiona subconsciously jerked to the side every time the knife got close to Arthur's sides and gasped if the other knight got a good swipe at him. Covering her mouth as the knight wiped at Arthur's head, Fiona almost jumped up in joy when Arthur knocked him unconscious.

The tournament continued on as did the suspense. The knights were all amazing and Fiona felt bad for the ones who did make it to the other rounds. One knight, however, caught her attention. She did not know his name, only that his shield had three snakes on it. Fiona shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he won another round. She didn't know why, but something didn't feel right.

~8~

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles." King Uther greeted and Fiona shifted closer to Gwen, "I saw you fighting today. Very aggressive."

Knight Valiant smirked, "As my Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced'."

King Uther seemed to be pleased by his words for her turned towards Morgana and Fiona hid her distrust by placing a polite smile on her face.

"Knight Valiant, I present the Lady Morgana, my ward." Knight Valiant kissed Morgana's hand Fiona suppressed a shudder.

"My Lady."

"I saw you competing today." Morgana smiled and Valiant gently released her hand.

"I saw you watching. I understand that the champion escorts my lady to the feast."

"That's correct."

"I will give everything to win." Fiona smiled at Morgana as she looked back at her once Valiant left before sharing a look with Morgana. Creep.

"They all seem rather impressed," Morgana teased Arthur once he approached her.

"Not the only ones."

"Not jealous, are you?" Fiona gave a small smile at Morgana's attempt at flirting,

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Arthur replied before walking off, leaving a very offended Morgana.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana whispered to Fiona and Gwen, "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that?" Gwen pointed out and Morgana shot her a look.

"Yes. I do."

~8~

The second day of the tournament Fiona had to miss much to her disappointment. Gaius had asked her if she could make some ointments for the tournament in case someone got hurt, which someone would. Crushing some dried leaves into the bowl, Fiona added some water and goat milk into the bowl before she started to mix it. She had to finish this recipe Gaius had given her before he came back or he would know something was up. She couldn't let him find out about…. Especially with the arrival of Merlin.

A loud thud caught Fiona by surprise and she jumped, twirling around with her hands slightly raised in front of her. Fiona relaxed once she saw it was only Gaius but tensed again, seeing that there were two guards carrying a body.

"Oh, my…" Fiona gasped before rushing over to help assist him.

"Ah, Fiona, my dear, would you mind grabbing me some fresh linens?" Gaius asked and Fiona gave a nod before rushing to the cabinet to grab the neatly folded linens.

Handing Gaius the linens, Fiona grabbed a small bowl filled with water and dabbed a piece of cloth in it before wiping at the remains of blood on the knights neck. As she wiped the blood away, Fiona couldn't help but notice how odd the wound was: two small holes on the one side of his neck. They reminded her of snakebites that children sometimes get when they play in the fields.

"How is he?" Merlin's voice was suddenly in her ear and Fiona gave a small jump, not hearing him enter the room.

"It's quite odd." Fiona said with a tilt of her head, "Look here," Fiona pointed at the two small punctures in his neck, "See these two small wounds?" Merlin nodded, "They look like a snakebite."

"How could he have been bitten by a snake?" Merlin asked as he examined the wound, "He was injured in a swordfight."

"I'm not sure," Fiona admitted before turning to look at Merlin, not noticing how close their faces were, "You were at the tournament, right? What did you see? Who was he fighting?"

"I'm going to need the poison to make the antidote." Gaius mentioned, ignoring the two adults as he looked at his patient. "That's the only way to save him."

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." Fiona heard Merlin mutter before he raced out of the room.

Tilting her head, Fiona quickly glanced between Gaius, who was looking through his books for a cure, and the door that Merlin had left through. Making up her mind quickly, Fiona raced over to the door and quietly slipped through it.

"Merlin," Fiona whispered as she raced down the never-ending hallways, "Where are you? Merlin?"

Seeing a body pressed against the wall, Fiona slowed down and quickly, but quietly, walked over towards the person. Noting that the person was wearing a familiar brown jacket, Fiona placed her hand on the person's shoulder.

"Merlin," She hissed, "What are you doing?"

Merlin's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the woman before him, "Fiona? What are you doing here?"

"Following you obviously." She crossed her arms, "What's this about Knight Valiant?"

"Nothing." Fiona raised her eyebrow and Merlin sighed, noticing that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Fine, I think Knight Valiant is using magic to win this tournament."

Merlin waited for Fiona to laugh at him and tell him that he was ridiculous, but only gapped at her in awe as she gave him a nod and grabbed his hand.

"Alright," She said as she led him towards a room on the right, "I think his room's this way."

Quietly, Merlin and Fiona made their way towards Knight Valiant's room and peered through the cracked door. Fiona mentally scoffed, _you should close your door if your using magic_. Fiona watched as Valiant picked up a mouse and held it out in front of his shield.

"Dinner time."

To Fiona's horror, the snakes on Valiant's shield came alive and started to lung for the mouse. Valiant gave a laugh and continued to dangle the mouse above the snakes before letting them attack it. Fiona closed her eyes as Valiant dropped the mouse for the snakes and felt Merlin take a sharp intake of breath. Merlin, sensing that Valiant noticed something, grabbed Fiona's hand and dragged her down the hall and hid the two of them behind a large column. Fiona held her breath as the footsteps got louder and Merlin gave her hand a gentle yank, pulling her so that she was on the other side of the column and away from Valiant's view.

Once it was clear, Fiona let out a relieved sigh.

"You weren't wrong." Fiona muttered before looking up to Merlin, "He's using magic."

~8~

Fiona slowly walked up to Merlin and took a seat next to him on the steps.

"I guess that that didn't go as planned," Fiona said with a grimaced smile.

Merlin gave Fiona a light glare before turning his head away from her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Fiona asked as she looked out at the empty market place.

"Why does everyone think it's down to me?" Merlin asked, annoyed that all the pressure was suddenly on him.

Fiona gave him a slight smile, "Because it is."

Merlin gave Fiona an unamused look and she lightly bumped his shoulder.

"You have to show everyone who thought you were wrong that you were right."

"And how do I do that?" Merlin asked with a small smile.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I think that you'll be able to think of something."

The two sat in silence for a while before Merlin gave a small whisper.

"What was that?" Fiona asked, following Merlin as he got up and walked over to a statue of a dog with a shield. Giving him a confused look, she watched as he tried to pick it up before turning to her,

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

~8~

Fiona smiled as she approached Merlin at the feast. His eyes were focused on Morgana and he seemed oblivious to the world around him.

"I told you that you could do it."

Fiona gave a laugh as Merlin jumped before turning around and facing her.

"Oh," Merlin face relaxed into a smile, "Thank you."

"Don't doubt yourself, Merlin." Fiona said wistfully as she watched Merlin walk away, "After all, you are destined for great things."

* * *

 **So, we learn more about Fiona.**

 **Does anyone have any ideas about her? If so let me know.**

 **Please review and don't be afraid to PM me.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus...

Until: Unknown

Will be finished: Hell yeah


End file.
